greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Do You Believe in Magic
Do You Believe in Magic is the twenty-second episode of the ninth season and the 194th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary The doctors reach out to Bailey but she continues to shut everyone out; after an incident with Ethan’s grandmother, Owen fears the child could end up in foster care; and a new craniofacial specialist arrives at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital to work on a young patient; meanwhile, a magician’s assistant is rushed into the ER after a magic trick goes terribly wrong. Full Summary Cast Main Cast 9x22MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 9x22CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 9x22AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 9x22MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 9x22RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 9x22CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 9x22OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 9x22ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 9x22AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 9x22JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 9x22DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 9x22LaurenBoswell.png|Lauren Boswell 9x22BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 9x22DannyWayne.png|Danny Wayne 9x22JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 9x22ShaneRoss.png|Shane Ross 9x22HeatherBrooks.png|Heather Brooks 9x22StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 9x22NancyDawson.png|Nancy Dawson 9x22JasonMyers.png|Jason Myers 9x22Elise.png|Elise 9x22PaulDawson.png|Paul Dawson 9x22BrendaTalia.png|Brenda and Talia 9x22RobKane.png|Rob Kane 9x22SusanKane.png|Susan Kane 9x22EthanDawson.png|Ethan Dawson 9x22KimWelles.png|Kim Welles 9x22DrKnox.png|Dr. Knox 9x22Paramedic.png|Paramedic (on the right) 9x22IrisKane.png|Iris Kane 9x22DavidKane.png|David Kane 9x22KaylaWayne.png|Kayla Wayne *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Hilarie Burton as Dr. Lauren Boswell *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Chris McGarry as Danny Wayne *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles as Dr. Shane Ross *Tina Majorino as Dr. Heather Brooks *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Jennifer Bassey as Nancy Dawson *Charles Michael Davis as Dr. Jason Myers *Michelle Ang as Elise *Michael Buie as Paul Dawson *Lili Mirojnick as Talia *Chelan Simmons as Brenda Co-Starring *John Gloria as Rob Kane *Mandy Fabian as Susan Kane *Kyle Red Silverstein as Ethan Dawson *Jenna Willis as Kim Welles *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox *Shi Ne Nielson as Paramedic *Caitlyn Leone as Iris Kane *Jett Weinstein as David Kane Uncredited *Ana Valverde as Kayla Wayne Medical Notes Talia Wing *'Diagnosis:' Sawed in half *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey **Richard Webber **Callie Torres **Shane Ross **Heather Brooks *'Treatment:' Surgery Talia assisted her husband, a magician, during the saw a lady in half trick. During the trick, something went wrong and Talia said the safe word ("Titanic"). However, her husband didn't hear it over the noise of the chainsaw and accidentally cut his wife in half for real. After arriving in the ER, Talia was almost directly taken to the OR where Dr. Grey, Dr. Webber and Dr. Ross operated on her. Her kidney was shredded and she was bleeding heavily. Meredith couldn't find the source of the bleeding. Shane scooped out of the blood clods with his hand. Dr. Know, the anesthesiologist, said Talia's temperature was 69.7. Meredith said that this was too much and that they had to pack her. Dr. Torres came into the OR saying she took a look at the films they previously did and that she needed to take care of the fractures as soon as Talia would be stable. She questioned if Talia would ever be stable, and Richard replied they were simply doing damage control and that Talia was heading for a metabolic disease. He then urged Shane to work faster, as they needed to get Talia to the ICU as soon as possible. In the ICU, Richard informed her husband and the other assistant that Talia was too unstable and that they wanted to let her body rest before taking her back into surgery. Soon after, Meredith was paged to Talia's room. Richard said she had abdominal compartment syndrome. Shane explained Talia was distened and hemorrhaging, which caused her internal abdominal pressure to skyrock. Kim Welles *'Diagnosis:' Perforated stomach *'Doctor:' **'April Kepner' (trauma surgeon) **'Jackson Avery' (plastic surgeon) *'Treatment:' Surgery Kim came into the ER with her two drunk friends. It was her 21st birthday and they were celebrating in a bar. The bartender served her a drink that literally burned a hole in her stomach. April asked Kim's friends to tell her everything that went into Kim's mouth. Her friends started giggling and didn't take her very seriously. They waved at Jackson, who came over, and they tried to seduce him. Together with Jackson, April managed to get them to tell her about all the drinks they had had. They told them about the "smoking nipple", a sweet drink with lots of rhum. After drinking it, smoke comes out of the drinker's mouth. Suddenly, Kim coughed up blood. In surgery, April informed Jackson that the drink Kim drank was made with liquid nitrogen which blew our her stomach. She then said she'd take out the stomach completely. Ethan Dawson *'Diagnosis:' Overdose sleeping pills Paul Dawson *'Diagnosis:' Coma *'Doctor:' **'Cristina Yang' (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment: ' Iris Kane Miranda Bailey Bailey kept testing herself to see if she still had the infection, but all the tests came back negative. Music Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Do You Believe in Magic, originally sung by'' The Lovin' Spoonful''. *This episode scored 8.87 million viewers. *Although there are stills from this episode of Callie and Arizona in their bedroom, the scene wasn't in the episode itself. *This episode takes place on May 1, 2013, as seen on Bailey's agar plates. Gallery Episode Stills 9x22-1.jpg 9x22-2.jpg 9x22-3.jpg 9x22-4.jpg 9x22-5.jpg 9x22-6.jpg 9x22-7.jpg 9x22-8.jpg 9x22-9.jpg 9x22-10.jpg 9x22-11.jpg 9x22-12.jpg 9x22-13.jpg 9x22-14.png 9x22-15.png 9x22-16.png 9x22-17.jpg Behind the Scenes 9x22BTS1.jpg Quotes :(standing in the elevator, talking about Jo) :Cristina: You gotta get over the hairball. :Alex: I've been trying but I keep running into her. :(The elevator doors open and Cristina and Alex see Jo, who's ready to step in.) :Cristina: Out of order, hairball! Take the stairs. :(The elevator doors close.) ---- :Bailey: I've been testing myself, and testing myself and testing myself. But it doesn't go away. The feeling... I... I feel so... dirty. (She looks down at her hands.) All the time, it's... :(Ben takes her hands, but Bailey counteracts and she starts crying.) :Bailey: No. They all died because of me. They died... :(Ben takes her in his arms and comforts her.) ---- :Lauren Boswell: I'm Lauren. :Arizona: Uh, okay. Hi Lauren! :Lauren Boswell: No, I mean Lauren, as in Lauren on the coffee you're way oversugaring. :Arizona: Oh, yikes! I'm so sorry, you know what, I didn't even look up there and I just grabbed it. :Lauren Boswell: It's okay, really, it's not a problem. ---- :Callie: Fine, you wanna give me the silent treatment? Well, I can give it right back. (pauses for a couple of seconds.) Oh come on, Bailey, talk to me! Category:All Episodes Category:GA S9 Episodes